


Inebriated Partnership

by uselessbunny



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Non-Consent, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Happy Sex, Intoxication, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbunny/pseuds/uselessbunny
Summary: Hakurei Reimu and Rinnosuke Morichika physically tutor a drunken Marisa.





	Inebriated Partnership

During a violent summer evening rainstorm at the Hakurei shrine. Surrounding the building's maiden was her lifelong companion and shopkeeper acquaintance seated around the kotatsu. Hakurei and Kirisame clad in only their undergarments.

"Wow Kourin, this booze ya brought over is amazin~" Marisa uttered, bringing the drinking implement to her lips yet again.

The silver maned, bespectacled male adjusted his glasses by the bridge. "It's from the outside, it's a fermented grape juice beverage known as 'wine'." The merchant stated. 

"Well whateva it is, it hits tha spot!" Marisa shouted. "By tha way Kourin, ya welcome to stay ova for tha night in this terrible weather!" The magician slurring her speech.

"You're such a lightweight, Kirisame," Reimu interjected. "Although, perhaps your inebriated state could be some use to us."

"Aw c'mon Raymoo! I'm Just not feelin it tonight! Maybe some otha time!" Marisa slurred. Proceeding to crawl over to Reimu's futon, turning over to her back to reveal her front side.

The brunette turned to face the male next to her. Without a word, Morichika began to disrobe his blue garments.

However, Marisa was fully cognizant. Intimacy between her and Reimu grew stagnant, however Kirisame got the idea for an arranged scenario from Alice. It involved two participants "attacking" a "defenseless" submissive.

Marisa slowly opened her eyes to the sight of Reimu in the nude, her hands restrained by the naked male kneeling behind her.

"You've been a bad girl, Kirisame." Reimu struggling to put on a domineering tone. "Between all the drunkenness and stealing, it seems the only way you will get the message. Is if myself and Morichika steal something you value."

Attempting to uphold the performance, Kirisame began her role. "R-Reimu, why are ya and Kourin doin this!"

Morichika began. "Sexual assault is usually not within my priorities, however you do owe me a large amount of property."

Reimu proceeded to remove Marisa's bloomers and engulf Kirisame's vulva within her mouth, wildly moving her tongue throughout Marisa's labia.

"Aaah~" Marisa cooed in extacy, her features emblazoned red.

"You also owe me reparation, Kirisame" Marisa hearing the voice, directly looking upwards.

Directly in front of her face was Rinnosuke's erect manhood, Marisa's expression was one of awe.

Marisa remained silent as Morichika slid his appendage into her throat, offering little resistance as the man's penis slid inward and outward inside her mouth, doing her best to roll her tongue around the man's length.

Reimu immediately felt the effects of Marisa's oral molestation, lapping up the discharge coming from Kirisame's vaginal area.

"Hrngh." Rinnosuke grunted as he directly ejaculated directly into Marisa's mouth. Kirisame having no choice but to swallow everything as the appendage left her mouth.

Reimu and Rinnosuke switched places, the male hovering above Marisa with Reimu kneeling at her side. "Violate her, you mediocre conman."

Rinnosuke obliged the maiden's orders, inserting his manhood directly into Marisa's vaginal cavity. Marisa screaming in pleasure with every thrust.

Rinnosuke and Marisa failed to hold onto their charade, interlocking one another's hands, the pair breathing heavily with every penetration.

"KIRISAME!"

"KOURIN!"

The pair shouted one another's name in unison, both participants coming to climax. Rinnosuke removed himself from Marisa, laying to the blonde's left, semen dripping from her vaginal area.

Reimu, observing the scene, her index and middle fingers massaging her inner walls. The maiden breathed heavily as her inner thigh became soaked with discharge, crawling to Marisa's right side in order to kiss the blonde.

Reimu leaned in to taste Marisa's cavern, residual semen still residing within her companion's mouth. "You seem uncharacteristically docile, Kirisame," Reimu noted.

Marisa, still panting, eventually regained the ability to speak. "Ya seemed to enjoy yaself as well!"

"I guess seeing you vigorously ravaged awakened my unholy side," Reimu noted. "We have to commemorate our guest for his performance," Reimu stated as she looked towards the man laid next to Marisa.

Rinnosuke blushed. "I would probably disembowel myself if i intentionally harmed Kirisame..."

"Ya did great Kourin! I even drank a potion from Alice so i won't get preg!" Marisa excitedly exclaimed.

"It's called a contraceptive, Kirisame," Reimu bluntly stated.

"Well whateva, let's all get some rest!" Marisa exclaimed. Proceeding to hold onto the male's arm as she slowly fell into slumber.

Reimu giggled as she observed the magician's sleeping visage. Crawling towards her futon and lying next to the blonde, closing her eyes with Morichika doing the same.


End file.
